


Bubblegum Bitch

by The_Sinner7



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Univers, Bubblegum, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Songfic, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), au school, bubblegumbitch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: ¨Te masticaré y te escupiréPorque de eso es lo que trata el amor jovenVoy a estallar tu corazón de goma de mascar¨Spideypool AU, Songfic.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Bubblegum Bitch

Se miraba al espejo totalmente decepcionado de sí mismo, con sus miopes pupilas recorría cada milímetro de su reflejo. Lentes chuecos por empujones y demás, cabello hecho un total desastre debido a que las ondas castañas no eran cuidadas, su pómulo izquierdo estaba hinchado debido a una paliza que le dieron por no pasar la tarea, y su enorme suéter estaba cubierto de soda. Era todo un desastre andante pero aun así no se permitiría derramar una sola lágrima. En sus ojos caoba buscaba alguna chispa de valentía o de un poco de esperanza para saber qué hacer. Se lavó la cara, arreglo su suéter y salió del baño como si nada hubiera pasado.

Comenzó a andar entre el pasillo, caminando entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes. Los observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que si no fuera por el bullying que recibía sería totalmente invisible ante el resto de sus compañeros. A la hora del almuerzo se sentó solo como todos los días lo hacía para tratar de comer su comida en paz antes que alguno de sus brabucones personales llegara a quitársela o simplemente a embarrar su cara en ella.

¨Un cambio de look y de actitud hará todos te noten¨ Escucho Peter desde la mesa de enseguida, casualmente parecía que ese consejo era específicamente para él. ¨Se una perra así jugaras con ellos en lugar de que jueguen contigo¨ La chica rubia seguía aconsejando a su amiga, la cual parecía que la idea sonaba ridícula y algo extrema. Pero para los oídos del castaño sonó como la mejor solución que podría haber recibido. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez todo lo que necesitaba a hacer.

─Papá...

─ ¿Si? ─pregunto Tony con esa sonrisa que siempre lograba transmitirle a su hijo confianza.

─Quiero cambiar de guardarropa.

─Hasta que por fin te desaceras de esos feos suéteres. ─bromeo Tony. ─ ¿Quieres algo más?

─Creo que con eso es suficiente. ─respondió con timidez.

─Vamos pide lo que quieras cariño, tus calificaciones han sido excelentes siempre. ─sacudió los cabellos de Peter y luego le dio un cálido abrazo. ─ Te lo mereces cariño.

─Bueno...─Torció la boca al no saber que más seria bueno para ese cambio que necesitaba hacer. ─Lentes de contacto y me gustaría hacer ejercicio con papá Steve.

─Todo lo que quieras.

Y así fue, pero primero Peter se ocupó de transformar un poco su cuerpo durante unos meses exactamente para verse bien al regreso del siguiente año escolar. Había decidido que se lo tomaría con calma y mientras su nuevo ¨yo¨ seguía dentro de ese capullo que ansiaba por florecer. Seguiría siendo ese nerd que muchos ignoraban él estudiaba el comportamiento de los chicos que normalmente lo agredían y el de las chicas que creían poder humillar a cualquiera por ser bonitas. Entonces en ese momento se preguntó cuál era su verdadero objetivo y termino por darse cuenta de lo superficial que añoraba ser y eso no iba con él. Pensó en dejar el plan en marcha a atrás y seguir con su vida. Pero luego conoció a Flash el cornerback, el no solo jugo con su corazón. Se empeñó a humillarlo públicamente con una horrible broma que le hizo llorar por semanas bajo sus cobijas, entonces fue que entre dolorosos sollozos juro vengarse.

Got a figure like a doll

Don't care if you think I'm dumb

No, I don't care at all

Candy bear, sweetie pie

I wanna be adored

I'm the boy you'd die for

Luego de verano volvió a clases preparado, sin ninguna falla en su ansiada venganza. Y como esperaba las miradas no tardaron en estar sobre él, era similar a cuando su papá Tony salía en televisión y eso de alguna manera le hacía sentir bien.

I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out

'Cause that's what young love is all about

So pull me closer and kiss me hard

I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

Lanzo sonrisas coquetas tanto a chicos como a chicas, el genero no importaba si de ellos podía sacar una buena noche por que el castaño ya no era virgen, se empeñó a deshacerse de su castidad durante las vacaciones con chicos de universidad hasta que al fin lo logro con un chico de leyes Mathew Murdock, luego de el solo tuvo encuentros casuales con otros en las fiestas de sus padres. No se volvió un experto pero estúpidamente le enorgullecía haber logrado llevarse a la cama un amigo de sus padres, uno de los que alguna vez de niño le llamo tío. Pero por obvias razones dejo de ser el ¨Tío Buck¨ y paso a ser uno más de su lista.

I'm boy sugar pink liquor, liquor lips

I'm

gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

─Esto es excitante. ─dijo el chico entre jadeos, su tercera víctima para ser exacta. Se propuso primero a cazar a los que le ayudaron a Flash con su maldita broma que no dejaba que se viera a sí mismo en el espejo sin sentirse asqueado de sí mismo.

─Oh vamos cállate, no arruines el momento. ─le callo Peter luego le dio un brusco beso cuando escucho que el otro chico no iba a parar de hablar, mordió su labio inferior en señal de que guardara silencio.

─Ninguna chica besa tan sucio como lo haces tú. ─apretó los glúteos de Peter torpemente o así lo sentía Peter al estar acostumbrado a estar bajo las manos de alguien más experimentado. Cuando logro captar totalmente su atención, con cuidado saco de su chaqueta y tomo fotos de ellos juntos sin importar los malos ángulos. Lo importante es que se distinguieran quienes eran. En cuanto termino con lo suyo se hizo a un lado, arreglo su ropa y salió del escondite detrás de las gradas donde las porristas suelen ir a besarse con los chicos del equipo de football.

Luego de un par de días, Peter logro destrozar la reputación que ese chico había construido a lo largo de la secundaria y preparatoria con simples fotografías pegadas en los casilleros donde al mostraba al patán que solía darles golpizas a los chicos homosexuales de la escuela, en una situación demasiado comprometedora con él.

Soda pop, soda pop, baby, here I come

Straight to number one

Uno a uno fue cayendo al igual que los pobres ilusos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Finalmente llego a su objetivo final, el castaño ya tenía a Flash en sus pies, pero a pesar de que el rubio parecía su esclavo y aun que Peter solía hacerle desplantes o engañarlo en sus narices, el seguía estando a su lado y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle a Peter porque eso impedía darle fin a su venganza. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta como realmente podía lastimar a Flash. Simplemente se alejó de él.

─Peter vuelve conmigo. ─insistió Flash, ya era demasiada su insistencia que daba algo de pena

─ ¿No tienes dignidad? ─el castaño se hizo al otro lado del camino para tratar de ignorarlo, pero Flash lo sujeto de la mano para que no se fuera. ─ Piérdete Flash, ya me aburriste.

─ ¿Pero y lo nuestro?

─Nunca hubo un nosotros, sabes que no eras el único con el que estaba. ─Al poco tiempo noto como el corazón del rubio quedo hecho mierda como el de Peter había estado alguna vez. El castaño sonrió por eso, pero no sentía la satisfacción que ansiaba tener. Ya se había vengado ¿ahora que hacia?

Oh "dear diary", I met a boy

He made my doll heart light up with joy

Poco después Peter conoció un nuevo chico de una manera muy poco usual, el chico ese cobraba para espantar a acosadores y todo tipo de personas malas. Alguien había contratado a Wade para encargarse de Peter, pero al quedar atraído por el castaño olvido totalmente su objetivo.

I think I want your, your american tan

I think you're gonna be my biggest fan

Oh oh oh

─Wade, ¿Quieres goma de mascar?.

─Quiero todo lo que venga de ti dulzura. ─dijo tomándolo de la cintura para atraerlo a sus brazos, tal vez era hora de cambiar. Tal vez ya no necesitaba ser una dulce perra para tener la atención de Wade, aunque siendo sinceros ese lado de Peter no dejaba de provocarle sueños húmedos a Wilson...

I'm Boy sugar pink liquor, liquor lips

Hit me with your sweet love

And steal me with a kiss

I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch...

Marina and the diamonds- bubblegum bitch

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


End file.
